Hammerwiki:Equipment
Equipment are items, trinkets, collectibles, potions, lotions, powders, weapons, shields, armour, trophies and other paraphernalia which characters in Warhammer Online can use or carry on their person. Characters have access to the following equipment slots: * Helm * Shoulders * Back * Body * Gloves * Belt * Boots * Jewelry 1 * Jewelry 2 * Jewelry 3 * Jewelry 4 * Trophy 1 * Trophy 2 * Trophy 3 * Trophy 4 * Trophy 5 * Pocket Item 1 * Pocket Item 2 * Right Hand * Standard * Left Hand * Ranged Characters have a backpack to store unused equipment and loot. Money (coin) is a generic value, shared among the armies. Much equipment, however, is army-specific and only usable by the designated army. For example, the Initiate's Shoota, being an army-specific example item, can only be useable by Greenskins. Characters also have access to an individual vault in the major realm capital city. Talk to a banker to open your vault. Each character has their own vault, so they cannot pass items through the vault. Items can be passed through in-game mail. Mailboxes can be found at almost every town and city in every zone (normally close to the NPC healer). Binding Some items of equipment will have binding restrictions, determining how much freedom you will have to trade them with other players or merchants. They will be tagged as Bind on Equip (BoE), Bind on Pickup (BoP), or “no binding”. Quest items, Influence Rewards, and Renown store items have all been made BoP. Trophies Trophies are purely aesthetic items that have no affect on the character's combat ability. A new character will have one trophy slot, a further slot is acquired every 10 levels. For examples of trophies that can be obtained see Trophy Unlocks. PvE Set Equipment First set Keeper - Dropped in Altdorf Sewers for Order, and The Sacellum Dungeon for Destruction. Second Set Redeye - Dropped in Mount Gunbad. Third set Bloodlord - Dropped in The Bastion Stair. Fourth set Sentinel - Dropped in either Warpblade Tunnels or Sigmar Crypts for Order, and The Bloodwrought Enclave or The Bilerot Burrow for Destruction. Fifth set Dark Promise - Dropped in The Lost Vale. RvR Set Equipment You can find these items in the RvR lakes of each tier. Some are random loot (mostly seen in scenarios), some are in gold bags of keeps and some can be bought at vendors (same as renown gear). Tier 1 Decimator Armor - Body and boots Tier 2 Obliterator - Body, gloves and boots Tier 3 Devastator - Body, gloves, boots, shoulder and helm Tier 4 *Annihilator - Boots, gloves, shoulders, helm and body *Conqueror - Boots, gloves, shoulders, helm and body *Invader - Boots, Gloves, shoulders, helm, body and belt *Warlord - Boots, gloves, shoulders, helm, body, belt and jewel *Sovereign - Boots, gloves, shoulders, helm, body, belt, jewel and cloak Renown Set Equipment To purchase the renown gear, simply speak to the NPCs located inside the guild tavern or the Undercroft. Tier 1 Zones Requirements given in the following format: (Player Level/Renown Level) For example: 5/3: Body and Accessory 3 (Common) means that the item requires a minimum player level of 5 and a minimum renown level of 3. First "set" *2/1: Boots (Common) *3/2: Gloves and Accessory 1 (Common) *4/2: Belt, Accessory 2 and Weapon/Shield (Common) *5/3: Body and Accessory 3 (Common) Second "set" *6/4: Boots (Uncommon) *7/4: Gloves and Accessory 1 (Uncommon) *8/5: Belt, Accessory 2 and Weapon/Shield (Uncommon) *9/6: Body and Accessory 3 (Uncommon) Tier 2 Zones First "set" *11/7: Boots (Uncommon) *12/8: Gloves and Belt (Uncommon) *13/9: Shoulders and Accessory 1 (Uncommon) *14/9: Body, Accessory 2 and Weapon/Shield (Uncommon) *15/10: Accessory 3 (Uncommon) *16/11: Helm (Common) Second "set" *16/11: Boots (Uncommon) *17/11: Gloves and Belt (Uncommon) *18/12: Shoulder and Accessory 1 (Uncommon) *19/13: Helm, Accessory 2 and Weapon/Shield (Uncommon) *20/14: Body and Accessory 3 (Uncommon) *21/14: Cloak (Common) Tier 3 Zones First "set" *21/14: Boots (Uncommon) *22/15: Gloves and Belt (Uncommon) *23/16: Helm (Uncommon) *24/16: Shoulders, Accessory 1 and Weapon/Shield (Uncommon) *25/17: Body and Accessory 2 (Uncommon) *26/18: Cloak (Uncommon Second "set" *26/18: Boots (Uncommon) *27/18: Gloves and Belt (Uncommon) *28/19: Helm (Uncommon) *29/20: Shoulders, Accessory 1 and Weapon/Shield (Uncommon) *30/21: Body and Accessory 2 (Uncommon) *31/21: Cloak (Uncommon) Category:Warhammer Online